User blog:Michael McKay/NWO
Randy Savage Feb. 8, 1986 - March 29, 1987 Randy "Macho Man" Savage first faced Santana for the Intercontinental Championship in October of 1985 and won by a countout. He later received a rematch on Feb. 8 at the Boston Garden, and certainly made the most of it. Escorted to the ring by the lovely Miss Elizabeth, Savage used a foreign object to knock out the champ, taking his Intercontinental Championship in the process. Randy Savage Nov. 26, 1995 - Dec. 27, 1995 To fill the vacant WCW Championship, the WCW Executive Committee organized the first-ever World War 3 Battle Royal to determine a new champion. The concept of the match was slightly different than most Battle Royals; 60 men would battle in three rings (20 in each); when half the field was eliminated, the remaining 30 would converge in one ring, and the last man standing would be declared the winner and new WCW World Champion. After surviving 59 other competitors, Randy Savage earned a controversial victory to win his first WCW Championship. After Hulk Hogan tossed Giant, Sting and Lex Luger over the top rope in one shot, Giant pulled Hogan out under the bottom rope. Technically, Hogan wasn’t eliminated, but the referees determined he was out because they didn’t see it. Savage then eliminated the One Man Gang to be the last man in the ring, earning the victory and the gold. Randy Savage Jan. 22, 1996 - Feb. 11, 1996 One month after Ric Flair pretty much stole the WCW Championship away from him, Randy Savage was able to win a rematch on Monday Nitro to regain the gold. Just like at Starrcade, Arn Anderson and Jimmy Hart were at ringside to try to help the champion. This time, however, Anderson’s interference backfired, as he accidentally nailed Flair with brass knuckles. Savage’s good friend, Hulk Hogan, came out to take care of Anderson and former manager Hart, allowing Savage to scale the top rope. He crushed Flair with his signature flying elbow, and that was enough to earn Savage the pinfall and his second WCW Championship. Randy Savage April 19, 1998 - April 20, 1998 At Spring Stampede in 1998, Randy Savage defeated Sting in a No Disqualification Match for the WCW Heavyweight Championship. Savage was able to get the win when fellow nWo member Kevin Nash delivered the Jackknife Powerbomb to Sting. Randy Savage July 11, 1999 - July 12, 1999 Randy Savage went on a quest to snatch the WCW World Championship away from Kevin Nash in the summer of 1999. In June, Savage’s alliance with Sid Vicious was revealed as Sid attacked Nash during his match with Savage. At The Great American Bash, Savage finally took the gold in a unique tag team encounter between Nash & Sting and Sid & Savage where any man that pinned Nash would be named WCW Champion. Randy Savage March 27, 1988 - April 2, 1989 After Andre the Giant attempted to sell the WWE Championship to “Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase, President Jack Tunney vacated the title and set up a 14-man tournament to determine the new, undisputed champion. Savage went through “The Natural” Butch Reed, Greg “The Hammer” Valentine and One Man Gang before meeting up with DiBiase in the finals. DiBiase was coming off a bye in the semifinals, while Savage was nailed with a foreign object in his match with One Man Gang. Andre the Giant was in DiBiase’s corner and during the match Hollywood Hogan joined Miss Elizabeth in support of Savage. During the match, Andre went after Savage, which distracted the referee. This gave Hogan the opportunity to hit DiBiase with a chair, which then set up the flying elbow drop from Savage for the win. Hogan helped Savage win the WWE Championship, but one year later the two would meet at WrestleMania V when the Mega Powers exploded. Randy Savage April 5, 1992 - Sept. 1, 1992 After it was announced that Ric Flair would be defending his WWE Championship against “Macho Man” Randy Savage at WrestleMania VIII, Flair announced the shocking revelation that he had dated Miss Elizabeth before Savage had. He even showed pictures of the two of them together in personal settings away from the ring. Savage claimed that it was impossible such a relationship occurred and defended his woman’s honor. With all of this animosity building up, it only made their match at WrestleMania even more of a classic. The action spilled to the outside during mid-match and Flair was busted wide open. Flair came back, though, and started working on Savage’s knee. He got a little cocky and started taunting Miss Elizabeth. Savage took advantage of the situation and rolled up Flair, with a handful of tights, and got the win and his second WWE Championship. Kevin Nash Dec. 27, 1998 - Jan. 4, 1999 Goldberg was the undefeated WCW Heavyweight Champion, having run through anyone in his path. Kevin Nash, the leader of nWo Wolfpac, was not backing down, and at Starrcade 1998, two worlds collided. Scott Hall would appear and use a cattle prod on Goldberg, allowing Nash to end the streak and win the WCW Heavyweight Championship. Kevin Nash May 9, 1999 - July 11, 1999 On May 9, 1999, the controversial champion Diamond Dallas Page walked into Slamboree 1999 where he collided with “Big Sexy” Kevin Nash. Nash seized the championship after landing a Jacknife powerbomb to DDP en route to the reformed nWo’s eventual disintegration. Kevin Nash May 24, 2000 - May 29, 2000 Kevin Nash defeated Scott Steiner and Jeff Jarrett on a live edition of Monday Nitro to capture his fourth World Championship. The reign didn't last long, as a few days later, Nash surrendered the gold to the "Nature Boy," Ric Flair. Kevin Nash Aug. 28, 2000 - Sept. 17, 2000 Kevin Nash defeated Booker T to win his fifth and final WCW World Championship. The reign lasted less than a month as Booker T would get revenge on Big Sexy to recapture the gold. Diesel Nov. 26, 1994 - Nov. 19, 1995 Bob Backlund’s WWE Championship reign lasted a mere three days, but that would seem like an eternity when you compare it to how long the match he lost it in actually lasted. Backlund was originally scheduled to face Bret Hart in a rematch for the title at an non-televised live event, but Hart was injured and President Jack Tunney announced that Diesel would fill in for him. Diesel entered the ring, delivered a swift kick to Backlund’s midsection and hit the Jackknife Power Bomb for the pin and his only WWE Championship, setting a new record for quickest WWE Championship win. Diesel's WWE Championship victory gave the title a stability it hadn't seen since Hollywood Hogan defeated Randy Savage for the championship - both Superstars held the championship for approximately one year. Diesel & Shawn Michaels Aug. 28, 1994 - Nov. 23, 1994 Shawn Michaels and his bodyguard Diesel formed an almost unstoppable tag team. Diesel was already the Intercontinental Champion, but he teamed up with HBK and they took out the Headshrinkers at an untelevised live event for the World Tag Team Championship. The only thing that could stop Diesel and The Showstopper was themselves, and that's exactly what happened. The duo couldn't co-exist after Michaels inadvertently nailed Diesel during a match at the 1994 Survivor Series. Since they couldn't co-exist, they were forced to forfeit the titles on Nov. 23. Diesel & Shawn Michaels Sept. 24, 1995 - Sept. 25, 1995 Diesel, the WWE Champion, and Shawn Michaels, the Intercontinental Champion, were scheduled to face the World Tag Team Champions, Owen Hart & Yokozuna at In Your House 3. The match stipulated that if Diesel or Shawn Michaels were pinned, the Superstar that pinned him would win their Championship. If Michaels or Diesel score a pin, they would become the new World Tag Team Champions. Jim Cornette, who managed Yokozuna and Hart, tried to reschedule the match because Hart had not shown up at the building. But the match took place and The British Bulldog took Hart's place. As the match went on, Hart stormed the ring and flew in off the top rope. Diesel caught him in mid-air and gave him the Jackknife Powerbomb for the win. The title reign lasted lasted less than 24 hours for Diesel and Michaels, though, as Hart and Yokozuna's lawyer, Clarence Mason, found a loophole to give them the titles back. Razor Ramon Sept. 27, 1993 - April 13, 1994 After Shawn Michaels was stripped of the Intercontinental Champion due to not defending the title within 30 days, President Jack Tunney set up a battle royal on an edition of RAW to determine the top two contenders for the title. Razor Ramon and Rick Martel were the final two members of the battle royal, so they faced off against each other for the championship. Ramon came out on top to win his first Intercontinental Championship. Michaels later came back, claiming to be the real Intercontinental Champion since no one had beaten him. The two met in a classic Ladder Match at WrestleMania X that is still talked about today, and Ramon came away as the undisputed Intercontinental Champion. Razor Ramon Aug. 29, 1994 - Jan. 22, 1995 After losing the Intercontinental Championship to Diesel, Razor Ramon got his chance at a rematch at SummerSlam, and this time the results were different. Ramon came to the ring with Chicago Bears great Walter Payton and Diesel had Shawn Michaels by his side. During the match Michaels exposed one of the turnbuckles, which came into play, but in the end Shawn Michaels went for the Sweet Chin Music but missed Ramon and hit Diesel costing him the match. Razor Ramon May 19, 1995 - May 22, 1995 Razor Ramon defeated Jeff Jarrett in a Ladder Match to regain the Intercontinental Championship. Ramon became the first Superstar to hold the title three times. Razor Ramon Oct. 22, 1995 - Jan. 21, 1996 Dean Douglas gets credit for the shortest Intercontinental Championship reign in WWE history. Just moments after being awarded with the Intercontinental Championship, Douglas had to face Razor Ramon in a championship match. Ramon completely dominated the match and got the win after a suplex. Ramon became the first four-time Intercontinental Champion Category:Blog posts